


I'll Get You Bark

by DKShakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Identity Reveal, Krypto the Super Dog, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sanvers bets, Short One Shot, This is how I keep the depression at bay, alex is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKShakespeare/pseuds/DKShakespeare
Summary: Lena Luthor's first time at a Kara Danvers' Halloween Party involves her judging everyone's costumes.Who will she choose?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	I'll Get You Bark

"Lena!" Kara chirped as she opened the door.   
"Hi Kara. Happy Halloween!" Lena answered with a wide grin.   
"Come in, come in," Kara waved her forward, blonde pigtails swaying.   
"You make a great Dorothy! Where did you find ruby slippers?"  
"Vintage store on State. I glued the sequins on myself," she said proudly.   
"Well, you look like you're off to storm a yellow brick road."  
Kara's annual Halloween party was a big deal. There was tons of food and everyone dressed up for the boozy costume contest. This was Lena's first year and the only way she got out of wearing a costume was because she'd been a last minute addition thanks to a canceled meeting with Japan.  
"I'm sorry I'm late."  
"Get in here Luthor!" Alex yelled from th he kitchen, a bowl of candy in her lap.  
"Alex, those are for trick or treaters!"  
"Here's a trick." Alex proceeded to hold up her middle finger.  
"Rude."   
Maggie laughed and Kara ignored them to pull Lena by the hand into the room.   
"You're going to be our Costume Judge," Kara said and Lena could hear the capital letters. Sure enough, Kara produced a button that said "Costume Judge" on it.  
"Because she's not biased in any way."  
Kara glared at her sister.  
"I'm honored," Lena said taking it from Kara who waited while she pinned it to her Hermes scarf. What's a little designer butchery between friends turned maybe-more-than-friends?  
"You should be," Alex piped up. "Only reason you're allowed to ditch the outfit extravaganza."  
"And just what are you, exactly?" Lena asked, her brow cocked. Kara melted a little into her. Lena noticed that was often the outcome when Lena utilized the eyebrow.   
Alex scoffed. "I'm Starsky!"  
"And I'm Hutch!" Maggie popped into view, grinning.   
"Of course. Very sixties."  
"Seventies, Luthor, seventies,"Alex groaned, dropping her head to the table.   
"James and Winn are here, too. Winn came as a robot again and James dressed up as a knight," Kara informed her. Maggie handed her a glass of the red wine she kept stocked at Kara's for just such an occasion. Looking over the rim of the glass, she sent a wave to the boys.   
"Hey Lena."  
"Hey Lena!"  
"Okay, so now you're here and you've seen everyone, you have to vote!" Kara bounced, her wicker basket nearly flying off her arm.  
"Easy Kara, she just got here. Let her relax and enjoy the beauty of the costumes before her, especially ours." Alex winked at her.   
"As much as I enjoyed . . . that," Lena waved her hand at Alex, "you're going to have to wait to get my vote for best costume. At least until I've finished my drink."  
Kara's jittering made Lena take it slower than she normally would have to finish the glass. Maggie snickered when the blonde nearly whacked the glass from Lena's hand when she had taken the last sip.   
"Okay, you ready? I'll get the trophy."   
Kara was gone and back quicker than any human could be and Lena snorted.   
"Oh, there's one more person whose costume you haven't seen!" Kara let out a whistle and an enormous 80 pound ball of white fluff gallumphed from behind the couch. "Ta da! Krypto is dressed as a Super!"  
Lena took in the red cape and boots with the House of El bandanna across his front in blue and gold.   
"He certainly is. Okay I've made my decision!" Lena clapped for attention and the group gathered round. She stared at each one of them in turn, a considering frown on her red lips. She noticed that Kara wasn't breathing while the rest just casually stood back, accepting her perusal. Alex subtly pointed to herself, giving Lena another wink.   
Lena wanted to face palm but kept her cool.   
"The winner is . . . " Don't look at Kara, you'll break, Lena thought, "Krypto!"  
"What?" Kara shouted, indignantly. "He can't even hold the trophy!"   
Alex looked perturbed until Maggie planted a kiss through her mustache. Winn and James shrugged and refilled their glasses.   
"But-But why, Lena?" Kara asked, betrayal flitting across her face.   
"I know he's cute and all but really?" Alex asked, her arm sliding across Maggie's shoulders.  
"I'll tell you why. Because, out of all of the superheroes I've met, he's the only one I couldn't recognize in the cape." Lena said, standing on tip toe to press a kiss to Kara's cheek.  
"Ooooh burn!" Winn shouted.  
Kara blushed crimson and ducked her head. "So, you know?"  
Lena nodded. "Of course. From the moment you set foot in my office."  
Alex and Maggie were doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down their faces.  
"Pay up Danvers," Maggie croaked.  
Alex just shook her head, taking a bill out of her back pocket. "Worth it."  
"It's a good disguise," Kara pouted.  
This time Lena pressed her lips directly onto Kara's for a long moment which was interrupted by a round of clapping and gagging.  
"Of course it is, darling."  
Krypto let out a loud bark as Kara opened her dazed eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming off the high of Beanstalk and decided to write this on my bus ride home. Hope you enjoy. I thought it was funny.


End file.
